100th Hunger Games Quarter Quell
by spikykitty11
Summary: Have Fun and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour. Instead of weapons there is super powers.
1. New SYOT

Hello, this is my first story on this website so please forgive me.

And Catching Fire and Mocking Jay did happen it's just the Capitol won over the rebels and again took over Panem, so this is the 100th Hunger Games and the special twist is that there will be no weapons but super powers instead, (But no telekinesis because that is just an unfair advantage over everyone) each tribute will be given a power, you can choose what power you would like but no one has the same power so first come, first served. Also you can only have one power, Have fun and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour.

Tribute Form: (Please PM this to me)

Name:

Super Power:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Token (optional):

Personality:

History:

Appearance:

Family:

Friends:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped/Volunteered?:

Reaction:

Opinion to Capitol:

Interview Quote:

Interview Outfit:

Angle:

If survived, acquired supplies

Alliances/Careers:

Strengths (beside the super power):

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Preferred Death:

Allies:

Romance:

Arena Strategy:

Any assets? (survival skills ect.):


	2. Tribute List So Far

**District One:**

**F:** Nessa Anastasia Tayler -Communication with animals

**M: **Savory Royce- Power Mimicry

**District Two:**

**F: **Helena "Howl" Draconix- Fear Inducement

**M: **Traven Lokhart- Projecting holograms

**District Three:**

**F: **Edelweiss "Edel" Lonevy-Invisibility

**M: **Flake Spear – Mind Reading

**District Four:**

**F: **Cat Maycott- Morphing

**M: **Matheus Eldervarne-Super Speed of up to 2500km per hour

**District Five:**

**F:** Adel Leveque-the ability to inflict insanity on people (torture their minds), yet the longer she does it, it gives her a physical strain, so it's fairer to the others.

**M:** Derek Shur-Superhuman Memory

**District Six:**

**F:** Nova Aztek- Poison manipulation

**M: **Max Abban - Bloodbath

**District Seven:**

**F: **Celandine Sagara- Weather Manipulation

**M: **Daniel Feroz – Kinetic Absorption

**District Eight:**

**F:** Syra Louise Ellis- Flying

**M:** Ollie Sage-Animal Mimicry (the ability to take on the abilities of certain animals)

**District Nine:**

**F: **Wisp Ivory- Earth Manipulation

**M: **Acario Raeburn -Bloodbath

**District Ten:**

**F: **Olive Joy Merrin-Reanimation (the power to bring objects to life.)

**M:**Denzel Mckinn- Quick reflexes

**District Eleven: **

**F: **Abylnn Nightbloom-Teleportation (only to an exact location, so either visible from standing point or already visited.)

**M: **Minesco "Mino" Rubens-conjuration

**District Twelve:**

**F: **Araceli Mariela Ricci- Healing

**M: **Rhett Declan-Pheromone manipulation


	3. Sponser System

**PLEASE PM ME ANY SPONSOR PURCHASES!**

**Sponsor Points**

Submitting a tribute: 30pts

Reviewing a chapter: 5pts

Writing Advice: 10pts

Arena ideas: Detailed- 25pts

Vague-10pts

Gamemaker Tricks: 30pts

Your tribute kills another tribute: 15pts

Your tribute survives one day in the arena: 5pts

**Weapons:**

A dozen throwing knives: 30pts

A low quality bow: 25pts

A high quality bow: 40pts

25 arrows: 10pts

Axe: 75pts

Spear: 25pts

Trident: 100pts

Mace: 50pts

Sword: 60pts

Slingshot and 10 darts: 15pts

Net: 15pts

Coil of Wire: 10pts

Rope: 5pts

Shield: 50pts

**Food:**

Full 16 ounce canteen of water: 15pts

Quart of water in plastic case: 20pts

Gallon of water in plastic case: 45pts

5 strips of jerky: 25pts

Apple: 5pts

Instant noodles: 15pts

Loaf of bread- 20pts

Pack of dried fruit: 10pts

Pack of nuts: 15pts

1 tablespoon of salt- 5pts

12 ounce can of soup, beans, veggies, fruit, or meat: 25pts

Cup of hot cocoa or hot tea- 10pts

Food pack- 120pts

Includes

Fruit- (Your choice of small pack of dried fruit, apple, orange, 2 bananas, or small pack of fresh berries)

Vegetable- (Your choice of 10 ounces of broccoli, cauliflower, spinach, carrots, asparagus, or tomato (which is really a fruit:)))

Meat- (Your choice of 10 ounces of sliced beef, chicken, pork, turkey, or ham)

Grain- (Your choice of a loaf of bread, 4 packs of instant noodles, or a 16 ounce pack of rice)

Dairy- (Your choice of 10 ounces of cheese, yogurt, or tofu)

Misc.- (Your choice of 2 chicken eggs, an 8 ounce can of beans, small jar of pickles, 10 strips of jerky, or a small pack of nuts)

Sweets- (Your choice of a cupcake, muffin, or chocolate bar)

Beverage- (Your choice of 16 ounces of water, milk, hot tea, apple juice, or soda)

Fork, spoon, canteen, bowl, and basket.

Pot: 20pts

Fork and spoon- 5pts

Cup or bowl- 5 pts

**Medicine**

Burn medicine: 25pts

Deep Cut medicine: 20pts

Bandages: 15pts

Fever pills: 25 pts

Certain ailment (blood poisoning, tracker jacker poison, etc.) treatment- 50pts

Capitol medicine (cures nearly everything) – 120pts

**Survival**

Bottle of iodine (purifies up to 2 gallons of water) – 25pts

Clothes (warm pants, sweater, or socks and gloves) - 40pts

Sleeping bag (warm up to 30 degrees Fahrenheit) - 45pts

Wool blanket- 25pts

Tennis shoes- 15pts

Industrial gloves- 25pts

50 Matches- 10pts


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, thanks for your tributes; I now have enough female tributes now. So that means I have quite a lot male spots open. Also do you think I should start writing for the Districts that are complete or should wait til I have D1, D2 and D3 complete?


	5. Another Author's Note

Hey guys, I would really like to start to writing but I need a D1 and D3 male, so could you guys be really awesome and send in some male tributes. I now have enough female tributes, thanks guys hopefully I will start writing soon.


	6. District One Reapings

**Nessa Anastasia Tayler POV**

I was woken up from the sounds of our television blaring from downstairs; I just got back from touring Panem for the 2nd time, I missed my bed and all I wanted is to rest a little longer but it seemed impossible with T.V making noise. I go downstairs and see who the culprit was, I see my little sister Kimberly dancing around to a music video. "Kimberly, could you turn down please?" I ask, but she was too busy dancing, "Kimberly!" I scream, she instantly reacted and turned it down, "Sorry Nessa." She mumbled with tears forming in her eyes, I kneel down to her height and pushed her hair away from her, "I'm sorry too, I just got back so I'm a little cranky and I also tend forget you're only eight years old." Kimberly tears start to go away; she smiled and turned to the T.V, "Nessa! You're on T.V!" she squeaked, I'm a lead singer to the band Collide. My friends and I decided to start a band a few years ago and only last year is when we became really popular, I looked at her and smiled. Out of every one in Panem, she is my biggest fan.

I walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for Kimberly and I, I turned around to hear the sound of my mother's high heels clacking against the wooden floor, "Nessa, I have told you more than once, please don't leave your lyrics everywhere." My mum warned as she dropped a pile of papers in front of me, I smiled meekly "Sorry, inspiration hit me. I was thinking about the Hunger Games, so I started writing some ideas." I apologised, my Mother smirked then checked the clock, "Oh my, Nessa you should get changed, the Reaping is in 45 minutes and I hate for you to be late." I groaned and ran up stairs to my room. I threw on some one of my favourite T-shirts, it's a bit faded but I love it none of the less, some ripped jeans and tennis shoes. I walk back down and find my friend and band mate, Regina sitting on the couch admiring the band on T.V. She looked at my outfit and smirked. "Classic Nessa, are you ready?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Ready as I will ever be." She smiled and grabbed my hand we raced to the centre.

**Savory Royce POV**

I wait along with hundreds of other people at the District Centre; everyone knows that I am volunteering today and that nobody dares to volunteer as well. I stand among the other 16 year olds, I wait impatiently. Damn it how long are they going to keep us waiting for, I see the mayor coming out of the building now and our escort Jayde walking towards the stage in knee length white shiny boots, her face lights up as she coos into the microphone, "Welcome to the 4th Quarter Quell, or the 100th annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The crowd applauded, she beamed and clapped her hand in glee. "Now let's not waste any time. Shall we pick the girl who will represent District One in the Quarter Quell?" She asks the crowd cheers again and she walks to one of the reaping bowls and picks out a name, as she opens the card her smile drops from her face. "Nessa Anastasia Tayler." The crowd gasps in horror as she walks out from the crowd and into path that lead up, I get a good look of her and I swear I have seen her before. That right she is a lead singer of a band I forgot what it was called, but it seems no one is volunteering for her. As she stand beside Jayde her entire body was shaking, "Now for the males!" Jayde exclaimed as an attempt to distract people, she picked a name from the jar and this was my time to shine. "Lach-" she said but I interrupt "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I eagerly race the stage and jump next to Jayde, "How lovely a volunteer, what is your name?" she asks. I answer "Savory Royce." She smiles and grabs Nessa's and my hands and raises them "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes for District One!"

**Nessa Anastasia Tayler POV**

It's has all been a blur from the moment I was picked to being in the train cart now. I push my face into my hands, how could this happen why didn't anyone volunteer? I'm from District One; we breed tributes like District Two breeds peacekeepers. I look out to see my District for what could be for the final time. "Don't worry darling." I turn around and face my mentor Clara-Mae, she won a few years ago so she is in her early 20's and her red hair was tied up in a neat bun. "You are from District One, so if you had the unfortunate task of being in the Hunger Games, you can join the careers and you are famous so you will get heaps of sponsors. Plus you have been trained haven't you?" I nodded it is compulsory to train for the games; nearly everyone has had training unless they have a high levelled job in which they are excused. I smile Clara-Mae at her attempt to cheer me up, but I burst into tears soon after thinking about my family and my band, my band this is the end to my band. I start to cry even harder, "Tough luck princess." Exclaimed a deep voice, I turn around and my counterpart Savory was rolling his eyes at me. "Well I'm sorry, I was planning on volunteering today so didn't know what to expect you ignorant asshole." I sneer sarcastically at him; he slammed his hand onto the table in front of me. "Genius calling me an asshole, I'm not the one who is a pop-star from District One!" He yelled in my face, I yell back at him, "Hey guess what? You're from District One as well and what does that mean calling me asshole for being a Pop-star? I rather be a Pop-star than a measly toy for the Capitol, only being used once then dead just like thousands of other kids!" I scream, silence permeates the cart I could see the anger building up inside of Savory, "Okay, Nessa what do you mean that?" Clara-Mae asked calmly putting her hands on her hips. Neither of us answered because out of nowhere, Savoury punched me right in the face. Blood trickled out of me nose and I tackled him to the ground punching him a few times before he pushed me off, causing me to fall to the ground. He lingered over me with his fist clenched; I kicked him right in the chest causing him to stumble and fall onto the liquor cart, he grabbed a broken shard of glass and ran straight towards me but stopped after Clara-Mae clothes- lined him causing to fall to the ground, she stomped on his chest which made him stop moving and squirming, she forcefully grabbed my ponytail and dragged me towards her. "Now, I would not like possibly come face to face with death again okay!" she screamed, we quivered in fear as she continued screaming, "Now if either of you want to win this, I suggest you don't to make out that as soon as you met each other you wanted to kill one another. Also I want you guys to be responsible enough that you could captain the team of Careers, okay. Have I made myself clear!" she screamed harder, we shook our heads when Jayde looking at the mess we made. "Oh my goodness! What just happened?" she yelp clasping her hands to her face. Clara-Mae smile and said "Well it's kind of a interesting story."


	7. District Two Reapings

**Helena "Howl" Draconix POV**

I'm already up before anyone else is; so I decide to go out to the backyard and practise. Most of my family are a collection of trainers and victors, so there is no need to sign up to an academy. I start to throw knives at the target when I hear voice from the end of the room bellow, "Helena, your technique is all wrong." I spin around and find my brother Azael leaning on the wall with a smirk playing on his lips. I throw a knife at him just barely missing his head, "Don't even dare thinking about calling me Helena! My name is Howl and if so helps me if you call me by that name again, I won't miss!" I snarl as I grab the knife that is lodged into the wall. Azael grabs my shoulder and whispers "Hey princess, I don't think you remember that I did win the Huger Games at one point and you haven't so I wouldn't go around waving the fact you could possibly kill me." I pull myself away from him, and say "Well then, you have clearly underestimated me."

I walk back into my house, it seems most of them have woken up except my mother and father but their jobs don't start in another 3 hours. My oldest sister Athena was yelling at one of brothers Xephyr about a joke he did to her last night, I sat next to my sister Elektra who was quietly reading a book with a cup of tea, she used to be just as loud as my family but after winning the games she has become more friendly and quiet. Azael walks into Athena and Xepher arguing and starts to weigh in which causes a huge, loud argument, Elektra sighs and turns to me with a weak smile, "Morning Howl, I hope you had a nice sleep last night." She asked I push my hand to my cheek and mumbled I guess before taking a sip of her tea, she smiled but it dropped when the argument between my brothers and sister started to get heated. "You should go now, there is no point staying around for this nonsense." She pointed to our family, "Just remember, whatever you do today I am proud of you." She knows I want to volunteer for a while now, I am the black sheep of the family and today it's all going to change.

**Traven Lokhart POV**

"Hey Traven, are avoiding me? Why are you not turning around at my amazing voice?" Morgan laughed, I turn around and she grinned. Morgan has been my best friend for what seem like eternity; she ran up to me and gave me thumbs up. "So, how is it going?" she asked nonchalantly with a skip in her step. "Well, it is the reaping today so I'm not in the best of moods, but it seems bearable now that you're here." I answered, she grasped my shoulder and said "Nawww, that so sweet." She attempted to be mushy. I laughed at her antics she did make a lot of things less boring. When we trained, every time she cut or sliced a dummy she pulls the most ridiculous faces, sometime it would distract me so much I would cut myself accidently; thanks to her I still have a few scars. "Well come on then Traven, we can't be late to another reaping." Morgan grabbed my hand and dragged me the rest of the way.

The ridiculous Escort Juniper stood above grinning like there is no tomorrow, well for two of us I guess it could be. That was a bit morbid I thought the idea that two of us have a death sentence over our heads. "Morgan Bennett!" Topaz exclaimed, my mouth dropped, this isn't fair it's not true. Just as she stepped out a voice exclaims, "I VOLUNTEER." I look over at the 18 years old section and I saw nothing, I turn to the front and see a young girl most likely 13 walk onto the stage. She looked as if she wanted to kill the audience right there. "Well, what is your name?" Topaz asked lowering the microphone for the girl, "Howl Draconix." She smirked to the audience, it slightly sickening to see a young girl volunteering at her age, but I was glad that Morgan was safe. "Traven Lokhart!" Topaz exclaims once again, wait what?

I sat in a room; it's most likely they do the goodbyes here. Morgan stomps into the room and ran up to hug me. "Traven, I'm so sorry I only knew what I was like for 5 seconds but you have go through it." She blubbered. "Why didn't anyone volunteer? We are District Two!" she screamed, I look into her eyes and kissed her, it was only chance I had. I was going to die in a week I might as well. She looked up to me and smiled. "I know you can do it, please just do your best and don't give up because I want to see you again." I smile back; she dug though her pocket and pulled out a ring. "Here is something to remember me by and also this." As she gave me the ring she pulled a classic face which caused me to laugh. She kissed the top of my head, "Bye Traven I hope to see you on the other side."


	8. District Three Train Rides

**Edelweiss "Edel" Lonevy ****POV**

I sit down and watch my reaping unfold before my very own eyes, Claudius Templesmith comments on all of my and my partner Flake's movements and outfits. I didn't even know he was still around, but I can't help and take note of my reaping. My Mother's dress that I wore followed the breeze as I stood on the stage, my glossy; platinum blonde was tied back so you could see my saddened face. I'm slightly surprised at the fact that I was reaped; I have never broken any rules before. I always guessed that people were reaped for a reason, because they broke the law and was not given a proper punishment, but I guess I was wrong. Flake looked more scared than me, I don't blame him the fact that all but one us is going to die is sickening but I think that if this is the punishment for the districts rebelling then so be it.

"Damn I wish I looked less scared." I turn around and Flake stood at the door shaking his head in shame.

"You look fine, I've seen much worse at a reaping. Remember last year? When that girl from five, she cracked it and went raving mad. Compared to that you composed yourself perfectly." I said without looking at him. Flake jumped over the couch and sat next to me. I hate the fact he could have just do that, just disobey the rules. We watch the other Reapings in silence, we were shocked that the singer from Collide had been reaped and this 12 year old girl named Howl volunteered I have only seen three Reapings and I'm already scared. Flake only looks interested, he turned around and faced me and said,

"Hey, I'm heading back to my room; I'll see you at dinner." I jumped over the couch again and walked away. I look at the tributes who already been chosen, I just know that this year's Hunger Games are going to be unexpected.

**Flake Speare POV**

I sit back down on my bed and look around my room, the capitol put in fairy lights around my room and little gizmos. It was nice touch I guess, but if I look outside I see clear sunny skies unlike the cold, grey skies of District Three. I try not to think about the other tributes, they look deadly well they are careers and I just hope I won't run into them.

"Dinner is being served, please come and join us!" Our escort Clarity squeaked, I followed her to a table filled with decedent foods, I haven't seen so much food before in my entire life, Edel seems unamused by it all. I sit down and pig out on what the Capitol has to offer before I die,

"Now before we start to eat more, would you like tell me some of you weaknesses and strengths? What I would like to do is try to bring the best out of you." Our mentor Abby calmly suggests, Edel was the first to speak up,

"Well I'm good at hiding and I'm quite agile." Edel answers while quietly playing with her food, Abby smiles at Edel and looks over at me,

"Well, what about you, Flake?" she asks once again

"I'm great with hand to hand combat as well as knives. Also I can identify plants to." I answer to her she smile but then I ask her,

"Abby, do you know what the Quarter Quell is this year? I don't have a television at home and I haven't heard about it from anywhere else?" she shrugs her shoulders and says

"I have no clue either; President Walters said that the Quarter Quell will be revealed when all Tributes have been chosen. So what I am guessing is that is going to one interesting game." I look down at my food and first time since I was reaped I felt something different. Rebellious.

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story I have few things to say. 1. I'm in a musical and its production week next week so I won't update as often but I will update none of the less and 2. I'm going to write one more reaping and one more train ride after that, I'm filling in the left over tributes with bloodbaths, and after the Reapings I'm going do the chariot rides so if you have an idea send one in because I need idea and I don't want to give you really terrible costumes. See you soon :3 **


	9. District Four Train Rides

**Matheus Eldervarne POV**

I look out the window thinking of memories of District Four, my best friends and I swimming in the clear blue ocean, my girlfriend and I walking along the peir and my grandfather teaching me all of his tricks from his Hunger Game. I wonder why nobody volunteered this year, it's the Quarter Quell and I thought these wannabe careers loved the idea of being in a Quarter Quell.

"Hey how are you holding up?" My District partner Cat asked, she sat across from me and folded her arms.

"Well I was just reaped not even an hour ago, I have seen most of the careers for this year's game and oh yeah that's right I'm in the Hunger Games! Not any Hunger Games, I'm in a Quarter Quell and I don't even know what the twist is!" I yelled at her, she rolled her eyes

"Well no shit. I'm guessing from your answer that you're holding up quite terribly." She said picking of some nonexistent fluff of her dress,

"You think! Sorry about that I'm pretty pissed off right." I said; push my brown hair out of my eyes,

"That's a shock." She said sarcastically, I death stared her, she just rolled her eyes.

"You know that there is no time to reminisce of all those memories of Four and sulk around of the possibility that you are going to die. Yes, I know we don't know about anything this year's game, and we know that means we are in deep shit because of it but us sulking and moping around is just going to cause to be killed in the bloodbath and none of us wants to die the humiliating death of the bloodbath. But if we get our heads out of our asses at least one of us will not die and make it out alive and that is the best option for us now." She drilled, I could see that isn't messing around and neither should I, if I want out smart or avoid the careers I need to put my head into the game. I smiled but she still was serious,

"Now I know that neither of us will join the careers, but if we will find other tributes and if we don't well then it will just be us two." She smiled; she seems to have it all figured out.

"Dinner is being served in the next cart!" Our escort Aqua cheered, we follow her to a table filled with colourful food and bright fizzy drinks. We eagerly sit down and stuff our faces and then Cat stops.

"What's wrong dear?" Aqua asks, our mentor Fairfax does the same thing. A pale shade of green covers Cat's face, she brushes her wavy blonde hair out of her face and slaps her hand onto her mouth and rushes to her room and Fairfax does the same. Aqua gasps in horror,

"Oh no! Matheus are you alright?" Aqua asks, but I start to feel sick as well, I rush to my room and vomit up what I ate, the toilet was filled with pastel food, and my sight was blurred and everything I touched shaked. I really start to despise the Capitol.

**Cat Maycott POV**

I was wrapped in a soft blanket along with Matheus and my mentor Fairfax. We were ushered outside of our bedrooms and into the viewing room, our escort Aqua got sick as well but she has is much more badly as us. She still was feeling sick after 40 minutes since we ate the dreaded food. None of us can speak after vomiting everything we ate since yesterday, our voices was raspy and scorched and we have been given small doses of this herbal tea, there trying to take their time because we do vomit it up if they give us too much, I also found out that we are expected to be in the Capitol in the next 30 minutes and all of us can barely speak. It seems to be doing the trick because in about 20 minutes we seem to be talking again.

"Bloody hell, I haven't experienced something that sickening before in my life." Matheus stated breaking the silence,

"It gets worse when you're in the Games think of it as a welcoming gift." Fairfax says rubbing his temple. I look outside of the window and the capitol is seen before my very eyes, I waddle of to the window and look out, the people look ridiculous with large fluffy clothing. I stare out and look at the skyscrapers; it's nothing like I've seen before

"Welcome to the Capitol!" Matheus said in a silly Capitol accent, Fairfax and Matheus made their way over to me and wrapped their arms around me and screamed,

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have also come to the conclusion that I have had enough of Reapings and that maybe I should just write the Chariot rides then we can have the Tributes be introduced to each other and their powers. Also we don't have to focus on the careers, so have fun and hopefully I will update soon see you soon :3.**


	10. Chariot Rides

**Capitol Citizen POV**

I sit among the crowd and eagerly wait for this year's tributes; I try to keep my excitement until the tributes are shown. I already see people jumping for joy, but soon I jump with them when I see the first set of tributes for District One, the girl was wearing a beautiful deep purple dress with a peacock tail at the back and the male was wearing a hot pink suit, both covered in jewels and gems with crowns to match. I have to say they did give a high expectation for the others.

Next District Two is shown and the look marvellous, the both have glistening armour but the girl is wearing a white version and the boy is wearing a black version, also they are both fully equipped with swords and knives with a peacekeeper badge on each arm.

District Three come out in grey and black, the boy had his hair slicked back and he is wearing thick black glasses, he had an elegant suit covered in little gizmos and the girl had a short grey dress with a fine black jacket. She had a gizmo covered belt and she had the same glasses as the boy. In my opinion it's tacky but nice.

District Four strides in, the girl wearing a long flowing bright blue dress with a golden crown and the boy wearing a dark blue suit and lifting his trident up. The crowd roars and cheers at them, they look down at the crowd, snubbing the crowd and the other tributes.

District Five is wearing jumpsuits that is the colour electric blue with little bolts, the girl's vibrant red hair gives her outfit a little boost, they boy's eyes are black as night when he death stares the audience, the crowd seems shaken by him. The boy smirks and laughs, turns away from the crowd.

District Six once again dressed up as conductors, poor things always wearing those terrible costumes. But they changed it up this year by adding a few more adornments like black gloves and top hat.

District Seven stole the show with their outfits, normally the bar is set pretty low for them but this year they have out done themselves, the girl was wearing a short green dress with ruffles similar to trees, with a brown belt and boots to match, her arms were entwined with ivory and her hair and beautiful yellow flowers to match her eyes. The boy had the same effect with his suit and his hair also had flowers in his hair.

District Eight was next and they look great, they have fabric intertwined in hair, and she has patchwork eye shadow. Their outfits are made of dark blue velvet which has been very popular in the capitol recently, together. They look simply fabulous.

District Nine is next they both dressed in jumpsuits, which are brown from the feet and up to mid-calf, and then some roots start to show, after that, it shows grain growing up from their legs. Their hair had been highlight to look the colour of grain and they carried a sack each of corn, it's an interesting costume, well representing District 9's grain.

District Ten both wore red plaid shirt with overalls to match, the also wore cowboy hats and boots. They look unhappy and unflattered in the outfit, I feel sorry for them,

District Eleven look just as amazing as Seven, the girl was wearing a dark green leotard beneath a dress woven out of dark green leaves, vines and other plants, shorter in the front with train of leaves. One sleeved had sliver wreath of leaves on her head and wrapping up around her arm. The boy was also wearing a deep forest suit, covered in leaves and vines which had brown and yellow leaves that formed a crown.

District Twelve looked lovely, the girl was wearing sleeveless dress that tightens around waist and pulls back right above knees with black leggings on. The waist up is coal black with orange flames on it; the skirt part is a mash of fire and smoky colours. On top of her head is a mining head lamp that gives off fire light. On her boots are lights that are made to look as if she is on fire, the boy was wearing dark pants and dark shirt, rolled up sleeves. Pants have flames climbing up it; the shirt is fully flamed up, the same lights and head lamp. They also have low expectations but they do look nice.

The tributes finish their lap and stop and to for President Walters, who just now went onto her podium and address the Capitol and the rest of Panem.

"Welcome all to our live broadcast of this year 4th Quarter Quell!" she shouted, the crowd and I erupted into cheers, she lowered her hand as signal to silence us, "Now, as we all know our previous President, President Snow life ended tragically because his reign has destructive and careless, so instead of picking out a card that Snow has already placed for you and for I. I decided to write my own twist so without further due." She stopped to make sure everyone was watching her and listening carefully, "To show that the Capitol isn't the only ones that stand out or specialized..." President Walters smiles a giant cat smiled then said, "The tributes will be given superhuman abilities."

**This was quite a hard chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't like costume I tried my best but also shout out to Blackrosesroit and Clove25 for giving me some ideas because I couldn't do it alone so thank you, I will hopefully update again soon so you can meet the other tributes. See you soon :3**


	11. Training Day One

**Flake Spear POV**

We are all down here in the training centre early, we were given our powers. They injected us with this serum, and told us they wouldn't take effect for another 12 hours so we started to train anyway. The careers look deadly; they on the prey trying find other tributes. I want nothing to do with them, I try to find a secluded spot from everyone else, I see the fire making station has only one tribute and she just staring at a pile of wood and ash. I walk over to her and can see her murmuring words, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you all right?" I asked, her head shot straight and I stared into her yellow eyes,

"Um... No not really, I can't start this damn fire and I have been trying for 20 minutes now, do you know anything about starting a fire?" she looked at me and slightly pursed her lips, her eyes are so easy to get lost in, their a gold yellow colour with maroon specks in it.

"Well District Three is famous for making fires and being outdoors." I answered sarcastically; she laughed and tapped the floor beside her,

"Well then, come and join me. I will be less inclined to be violent towards this fire." She said, I sat beside her and she was staring at the fire,

"So what is your name?" I asked, she turned to me wide eyed,

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Celandine from District Seven." She put out her and smiled. I gladly put out my hand and shake hers.

"Well then, I'm Flake from Three." I answered back, Celandine bowed and quipped

"Lovely to meet you Flake from Three, but I still don't how to make a god damn fire."Celandine chucks her flint away and put her hand to her face,

"This is ridiculous! I can't learn this, it's useless. I'm bound to blow up something anyway!" she shouted, I look over at her and she looks up to me and smiles,

"I'm most likely making a terrible first impression, aren't I? I'm sorry I'm slightly stressed about this whole Hunger Games, being reaped in a Quarter Quell deal thing." She apologised, she pushed a piece of her hair out her face and looked awkwardly to the side, and she looked back and smiled a weak smile,

"You're doing great, you're not trying to hide the fact that you want to kill me or anyone around me. Also you are quite endearing." I said, she smiled back but her eyes looked over my shoulder, I turn around and I see the careers hassling a young boy from Nine, he eyes start to water and the careers mock him even louder.

"Poor little boy, I think we distract them, it will leave the boy alone. We might have to show them our skills." Celandine spoke up, she picked herself off the floor as well as I and we walked to the Axe station,

"What are you good at, Flake?" she asked, I look over my shoulder and the careers are starting at me I look back at Celandine,

"I'm good with hand to hand to hand combat, but I'm better with knives." I answered; she pursed her lips and murmured

"Well if you don't mind, I'm just going to show off now. Follow my lead." Celandine grabbed two axes, and threw them swiftly, like they were a part of her. They glided from the distance between her and the target. They hit the centre of the target with a bang; she looked back at the gobsmacked Careers and gave them a smile and thumbs up. She turned back to me and mouthed,

"Go ahead; I'm sure you will be great." I turn to the knives station and grabbed a few knives, I try to stay calm and focus but could feel the eyes of the careers burning into my back, I turn to face Celandine, and she gave me a smile and grasped her hands. I turned to back the target and I threw my knife, I was slightly off centre but it drove me to throw more. I just started too continually to throw knives until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder,

"That's enough now, Flake. You have impressed them." Celandine hinted, I turned around and the careers have moved on trying to find others, I look back to Celandine and smiled

"Allies?" I asked, she put out her hand and smiled back,

"Allies."

**Ablynn Nightbloom POV**

I look up at the colossus being, that is this climbing wall; I'm trying to get in as many of these stations as possible before my power starts to kick in. The trainer starts to drown on about safety issues and awareness, like he didn't know that I'm about to go into the Hunger Games. I was given a piece of rope and some climbing gloves and they basically said here you go you're on your own sucker. I guess it's kind of helpful in the sense that I'm on my own when it comes to the games but I still need help none of the less. I try recollected memories from two hours ago when I was at the knot tying station but all I remember is that girl from Seven showing off, I'm struggling when I hear a deep bass voice beside me,

"You need a hand with tying that?" I turn around and I see the boy and girl from Twelve standing beside me,

"No I'm fine." I snarl, I may come across to mean because the girl crossed her eyebrows, most likely thinking that I'm a bitch, the boy just laughed and said

"I'm sure, you look like your having the time of your life." The boy finished off the knot, and extended his hand,

"The name is Rhett and this is Araceli." He pointed to Araceli, she waved and cooed,

"Lovely to meet you but please call me Ara, and your name is?" I put on my gloves and mumbled,

"My name is Ablynn and I'm from Eleven." Rhett and Ara smiled and shook their heads,

"There is no need to be so formal, we are all allies here." I snapped back, what?! When did we become allies, I just met them like two minutes ago. Well if we are going to be allies might as well get to know them. We are all climbing the giant wall when I decide to strike up conversation,

"So Rhett, tell me? How do a lot about knot tying? I'm guessing from how quickly you tied my knots." I asked, he laughs as he grabbed a stone,

"Well my friends and I go into the forest and hunt. He taught me a few snares but daggers are more my thing." He answered, I start to trust him more, he seems alright. I look up and Ara is way ahead of us, I shout to her

"Hey Ara, how did climb up so quickly?" she giggled and shouted back,

"Um... I love climbing trees I guess. I did it all the time back home in Twelve." She smiled at me and continue on climbing, but I have to say I am starting to like my allies.


	12. Training Day Two

**Araceli Mariela Ricci POV**

It's now day two and I have to say I'm enjoying the company of my allies. Rhett and I joined forces with Ablynn from Eleven and also we have convinced Mino from Eleven as well. We started to figure out our powers, granted we all were weak I could barely heal a paper cut without feeling like I needed to faint and Ablynn could move only a fraction at a time, but we were slowly getting there. We were listing to story from Rhett about how thought he caught a rabbit but instead he caught a bear when a voice from above us,

"May I join you guys, you seemed to be having more fun than me or anyone else?" we turn around and it's the boy from Five, Derek I believe.

"Sure the more the merrier!" I cheered, Derek stand beside me and watch Ablynn test her Power, Mino was sitting beside me reading a survival book, Rhett walked over to Derek and shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Rhett, this is Ara, Ablynn and this is Mino." He pointed to every one of us, Ablynn barely broke her concentration and Mino looked up from his book and plastid a weak smile, Derek waves to all of us and says

"Well, it great to meet you, I just want to find a good alliance before they game begins, I really only have my memory to rely on." Derek shuffles to his side; Rhett playfully slaps Derek's back and laughs

"Well we are as good as it's going to get, how about I teach you some sword skills okay? Maybe it will help you in the game?" Rhett asks, Derek agrees to his offer and they head off to the station. I sit back down and focus on some healing techniques,

"There is something not right about him." I look up and Mino is looking at me,

"I saw him at the Chariot Rides and he looked like he could kill the audience right there and then. And look at him now he is sensitive as a rose petal." I look at Mino, he can't be serious how could see how sensitive he is,

"Mino is right, he knows how risky it is changing tactics like that, and he must have a bigger plan underneath it all, something bigger than anyone else knows about." Ablynn spoke up, I look at both of them in disbelief,

"Guys we are both from Eleven and Twelve, we know for every tribute from lower Districts have no chance of winning. Do you think we are going to deny a tribute because he is a bit shifty? No, because just like everyone else here, we are all scared of dying in the hands of the Capitol." I ranted, Ablynn and Mino looked at me, they try to evaluate what I just said, and it's properly one of the harshest things I have said since being reaped.

"Okay, we will let him in, but please don't let your guard around him. Mino and I still don't trust him." Ablynn answered, I turn around and Rhett and Derek are laughing having a good time, I turn back and say to Ablynn and Mino

"See wasn't that too hard to ask."

**Nova Aztek POV**

I sit at the plant station by myself, everyone else is off practising their powers on the other side of the centre, my power requires me to use plants so I'm quite contented be y myself I enjoy the peace of it all,

"Good afternoon, are you all right by yourself?" A voice asks beside me, I sigh as turn to meet a boy with dark curly hair and luminous green eyes,

"Because I don't have to deal with people, also I'm practising. Look at this." I show him some nightlock, ever since that incident in the 74th games nightlock has been a known term all around Panem. I extract the poison from them, a dark purple liquid runs out of the berries and into my hand. I chuck the berries into my mouth and smile, the boy claps

"Nice party trick, the name is Daniel." Daniel puts out his hand and I gladly put my hand out,

"The name is Nova, how about I teach you some plants?" I ask hoping he would fall for my trap,

"No thanks, I'm from District Seven, I'm surrounded by them on a daily basis, and also I know enough games that you want something out of it." He said, the smile drops from my face I hate the fact I was outsmarted by him.

"Shouldn't you be practising your power?" I snarl, he laughed and pointed out,

"I lift objects that are 20 kilos as my day job; I'm pretty sure that energy bursts aren't hard to control." I cross my arms and say,

"Prove it, I sure you will do fine." I said sarcastically, Daniel gets up and looks over to his district partner who was talking with another tribute; he throws an energy blast between them which causes her to yelp and stumble backwards. She turns around and death stares him before flipping him off, he laughs and shouts

"You know you love!" She does a small sarcastic laugh flipping him off again, he laugh at her before he sits beside me, he is closer to me now only ten centimetres away from me now,

"I told you so." He says in an undertone, I gently bite my lip and push myself closer to him,

"Well honestly, I never doubted you for a second." I was about to kiss him when a voice boomed above,

"What the fuck was that?!" We looked up and saw Daniel's District partner, she looked at both clearly knowing what she just interrupted,

"Oh I see now." She pushes Daniel out of the way and sat next to me,

"I'm Celandine, I'm Daniel's best friend for quite some time like 10 years, I think." She looked at Daniel, who was clearly unamused by Celandine antics,

"Well, that means I know a lot about Daniel like the time I made him dress up like a girl and walk the streets of District Seven." I bursted into laughter and so did Celandine, Daniel who was death staring her hissed,

"Celandine I think you should stop now." Celandine laughed and slapped her hand across his mouth,

"Don't worry it gets better, afterwards we went back to my place and convinced my sister that his name is actually Danielle." We fell down on the floor, laughing until our sides ache.

"Well it was lovely to meet you...?" she asked,

"Nova and it was lovely to meet you too." Celandine got up and whispered into Daniels ear,

"Don't ever mess with me again." She walked off and I was still giggling,

"Don't worry she is lying." Daniel informed me,

"Oh shut it Danielle."

**Hey guys, production week is over so now this now my top priority, but I hope you like this chapter, I'm kind of made it silly in the end to lighten the mood and a few more characters have been introduced as well. One more training day then the game makers sessions or should skip it on go onto interviews also next chapter I will tell you the arena idea as well if you want I could save it for the bloodbath. See you soon :3**


	13. Training Day Three

**Savory Royce POV**

We have picked up another tribute called Wisp; she doesn't speak much but reluctantly joined the after we saw her slicing a dummy to shreds. I have trying to get another male to join the careers because it's only me and Traven, and I'm not having another girl join the careers. I find Flake from Three who showed us up a few days ago practising with knives without that annoying freak from seven, I walk over and watch him throw a knife dead centre, I clap and cheer for him. He turns around gives me this weird disapproving look,

"What? I think you're an amazing knife thrower." I said, he turns back and mutters

"Thanks." I slapped his back and said,

"Well you are really good, so good that you could join the careers." Flake laughs and puts his knife down,

"Look I already have an ally alright; I don't need to join the careers." I laugh and Flake death stares me,

"Oh come on your ally is freaking crazy, I'm mean she treats everything like a joke all right." We look over to her and she is laughing with these two other tributes on with long dark brown hair and another with green eyes, Flake crossed his arms and defended,

"At least she is strong you saw how she can throw an axe and how smart she is, so lay off her okay." I throw my hands up in the air,

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you guys had a thing, how about you defend all of these other tributes like that weird pair from Eleven or the solemn couple from Four who think they are better than everyone else. Because the one thing they all have in common is that they are going to die, but if you're going join the careers you are going to survive till the end." I tapped the counter for extra effect, Flake looked at me, and I know he is thinking about it.

"Just consider it."

**Syra Louise Ellis POV**

I got no sleep last night; I was up thinking of my fate in these games. I kept having nightmares of being hunted like sport; all of the tributes have ganged up and are out to get me,

"Poor poor Syra, looks like everyone is out to get you." Nessa fake sympathised, one the careers, she waved her sword around. I couldn't move at all, all the tributes were around and chanted,

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" I still couldn't move my body as much as I wanted to my body was stuck,

"Wait, let's torture her instead." Howl another career cheered, they all surrounded me. Before they could do anything I woke in a cold sweat and the bitter realisation that I need to pick a weapon if I want make it out alive. I decide on Archery, hopefully I could learn how to use a Bow and Arrow before tomorrow when I have my private session with the Gamemakers. I been practising for over five hours now and I'm getting better, or at least I thought when my arrow completely misses the target.

"You're not holding it properly, that's why you keep missing." I turn around the this girl with vibrant red curly hair, it's tied back but pointless because a few strand fall down on her forehead, she walks over and puts me into position,

"Try to hit the target now." I shoot and it hits the centre of the target, I cheer and hug the girl,

"Thank you so much, what's your name?" I asked, she picks up a bow and answers,

"My name is Adel, and it's no problem." As she aims I catch a glimpse of her ring, it's a luminous smashed sapphire ring, and it shines as she fires her arrow into her target,

"What's with your ring, Adel?" I ask, Adel sighs and grabs another arrow,

"My cousin, Ceil gave it to me before I headed to the capitol, when I was saying my goodbyes. And he said Adel this ring has seen the death of each head of our family it will see yours and eventually my own." She answers, I stare at her and I remember,

"I just found that I was adopted." I muttered, Adel clearly heard what I said and drops her bow causing a loud crashing noise,

"I'm sorry, what?!" she asks in an oddly calm voice, I look back to her and fiddle with my token which is a necklace with wings on it,

"I found out yesterday, my mentors sat me down and told me the whole story, about how they got drunk one night and she got pregnant and never wanted to have me so they left me on the streets and that's how I met my mother, she picked me up on the streets with this token clutched in my hand. And now they want me back the nerve of them, leaving me like that." I went into Adel arms and cried she smoothed my hair and said,

"It's okay um... sorry I don't know your name." I look up to her,

"It's Syra."I answered, she stutters for a bit before speaking again,

"Look Syra, I just met you okay. I don't think it's really healthy to vent your problems, especially when we just met, maybe you should talk to your parents about this not a random teenager who was sentenced to death by the Capitol." I break away from the hug and apologised,

"Sorry your right, I just scared I don't have any allies and we go into the arena in a few day I just don't to die alone." I go back to hug her and I hear her sighing,

"How about we become allies for the games." I jump from Adel's arms,

"Really that's amazing." And for the first time since I meet her I saw Adel smiling.


	14. Training Score

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I have come to another conclusion that I should skip the Gamemakers sessions, because we all know what happens your tribute does stuff, attempts impress the Gamemakers, fails miserably. So I'm just going to write down your scores here then I will start on the interviews the BLOODBATH! Sorry it very emotional, so if you get a crummy score no need to fret, you may not die also goes for the ones with high ass score don't think your invincible, so without further ado here is your score.**

Nessa Anastasia Tayler- 7

Savory Royce-10

Helena 'Howl' Draconix-9

Traven Lokhart-8

Edelweiss "Edel" Lonevy-6

Flake Spear-8

Cat Maycott-7

Matheus Eldervarne-8

Adel Leveque-6

Derek Shur-7

Nova Aztek- 7

Max Abban-4

Celandine Sagara- 9

Daniel Feroz- 8

Syra Louise Ellis- 5

Ollie Sage- 8

Wisp Ivory- 9

Acario Raeburn-4

Olive Joy Merrin-6

Denzel Mckinn-5

Abylnn Nightbloom-8

Minesco "Mino" Rubens-6

Araceli Mariela Ricci-6

Rhett Declan-10


	15. Interviews Part 1

**Nessa Anastasia Tayler POV**

I walk out onto the stage in my dark wash jeans, turquoise blouse, and navy ballet flats. My stylist decided to go with my every girl next door look that my band greatly popularised,

"My, my Nessa you look great as always." Caesar cooed, I laugh and say,

"Well sorry I haven't dolled up today. I'm really not into formal clothes." I shrugged my shoulders and returned to face Caesar,

"So Nessa, now you have been reaped into the Hunger Games do you think this is the end of your band?" The gasped and muttered to themselves I laughed and warned the crowd,

"I vow to do everything possible to win, so I can play with Collide again." The crowd cheered, but somewhere deep down inside of me I know that it won't happen.

**Savory Royce POV**

"Welcome to the Capitol, Savory." Caesar welcomed, I waved to the audience and I see some of the Capitol Crazies are blowing kisses at me and cheering my name, I don't blame them.

"So what do you think of the Capitol?" Caesar asked, I smiled him and answered

"I think it's filled with amazing sights with amazing people who put the other districts in their place." The audience cheered and jumped from their seats; I must be the crowd favourite,

"So Savory, you got a girl back home?" I laugh at Caesar's question,

"Please Caesar, I have four."

**Helena 'Howl' Draconix POV**

As I walk out onto the stage I smirk at the audience, as if I won the games. The idiots that are my stylists decided that we should make me sweet looking so I'm in a baby doll dress with a yellow flower pattern; I sit beside Caesar who has a look of confusion across his face I don't blame him in a cute little dress yet I'm smirking like a career.

"Welcome Howl."He exclaims, the audience cheers alongside him.

"Well Howl, I have to say your outfit is sending quite an opposite message in the sense that ever since you were reaped you have given us a look of domination." He roared, I laugh and simply say,

"Well Caesar, Looks can be deceiving, and you better not forget it. I can be your sweetest dream or your worst nightmare. Choose wisely, because it might be the last decision you ever make." I see that Caesar's eyes went wide, I love leaving people in shock.

**Traven Lokhart POV**

I'm in the weirdest suit, it has bizarre colours but they seem to work.

"So how are you going in the Capitol?" Caesar asks, I run my hand through

"Well you never get bored here I can tell you that, also the culture is fascinating." I marvel, the audience claps and cheers, last few tributes have sucking up to capitol so I won't make a much of a difference,

"So Traven, you got a girl back home?" The audience cooed and cheered,

"Um... I never thought I say this on television but yes I do. Her name is Morgan and I might be in love with her." The jumps from there sits and scream in joy, I think I may have played my cards right."

**Edelweiss "Edel" Lonevy POV**

"So Edel, your mother is previous victor, do you think you can follow her footsteps?" I'm flooded with memories, of my mum crying and screaming, the way she can say I love you properly without stuttering and that she doesn't talk to anyone.

"I don't think so Caesar." The audience booed in disappointment, Caesar stops them and asks why,

"Because I don't want to come out of these games broken like my mother."

**Flake Speare POV**

I walked onto the stage and greeted Caesar with a handshake, the audience cheered and screamed.

"Well Flake, you look amazing tonight, I'm quite jealous." I chuckle,

"Well Caesar, my stylist put all lot effort into this." I tug my black vest,

"How much are you enjoying the Capitol so far?" Caesar inquires, I look off into the distance and think how should put it gently,

"No offence, but I don't think the Capitol is my cup of tea." Caesar slaps my arm playfully and says,

"Nonsense, you haven't enjoyed as much as our citizens." I chuckle but I know that the anything to do with the Capitol sickens me to my core.

**Hey guys, what I'm going to do is that the interviews will be done in four parts so next will be 4, 5 and six then 7,8, 9 then 10, 11 and 12 so be patient please and I will update soon. See you soon :3**


	16. Interviews Part 2

**Cat Maycott POV**

"So Cat, are determined to win the games this year?" Caesar asked, I smooth out the wrinkles of my pretty aqua marine dress,

"Of course Caesar, I can be anything so I can win anything." The crowd cheers and I blow kisses at them,

"What about the Careers? They do seem deadly this year." I chuckle and pretend to wipe a tear away,

"Caesar, you saw them and the way the act, they are just children so I'm not scared of them, nothing in this going to stop me from going home."

**Matheus Eldervarne POV**

"Wow, so I heard you also have relative that is a previous victor from the games. Well these games are a special one." I smile at Caesar and point out,

"Well I guess the odds just aren't in our favour, you think that the Quarter Quell would change it up but I guess they decided to throw in a few relatives of victors." Caesar laughed as well as the crowd and I sat there slightly awkward from the situation of laughing at my possible death.

"Matheus, your power is super speed tell me how that is a key card in these games?" I look at the audience I could tell that they wanted my blood,

"Caesar, I don't know how or in what way it will affect the games, all I know that it will and that if I come back from the arena not all of me will come back, and the part which does will not be the same again."

**Adel Leveque POV**

I'm wearing a dress very similar to my reaping dress, a flowing black dress with white spots on it; I look out to the audience focusing on this one citizen,

"Adel, are you all right?" I snap back into reality I realised that he just started talking,

"I'm sorry Caesar I was just staring into space, could you forgive me?" I asked. He chuckled lightly before gently slapping me on the back,

"Of course, Adel I don't blame you. It's hard not to get lost in the glitz's and Glamour that is the Capitol." I smile meekly at the his response, Caesar starts up again,

"As I was saying, how are you, you're settling down in the Capitol, are they treating you right?" I laugh and say,

"Well as fine as they possibly can, I'm still being shipped out tomorrow to god knows where, to fight 23 other kids to the death. So beside that minor flaw its quite great actually." I can see Caesar moving awkwardly; finally I have control in this interview,

"How about I say this." I turn to face the audience and cameras and state,

"Let me make this clear, if I am killed, then there will be no Victor in this year's Games."

**Derek Shur POV**

I have been bantering and debating for almost my entire interview, I just really want to use this killer line I have been waiting to use for what seems like ages, I finally get the chance when Caesar asks me,

"So Derek, what are your strengths and how are they going to be handy in these games?" I chuckle lightly and say,

"Let me answer that question with my favourite riddle. If Wisdom is the key to Victory, and Strength is the key to Success, what is Mercy?" The timer buzzed right after I finished, Caesar wished me good luck and I smirked to the audience.

**Nova Aztek POV**

I walk out onto the stage wearing a long, black revealing gown; of course my stylist picked this outfit. The Capitol yearns for sex and anything related to it, it does make me feel slightly uncomfortable but hey if it gets me sponsors then that just the rules of the games.

"You look stunning in your dress, tonight Nova." I put on a flirty smile,

"Thank you Caesar it's an honour being in the Capitol and surrounded by interesting beautiful culture." I lied, I hate everything about the Capitol they're just greedy pigs who have fetish for blood and dying children.

"So Nova, what are you going to bring to these games?" I smirk at the audience and simply say,

"I'm nothing much. But, nothing much gets you killed- so keep your eyes open. I'm just another poison I avoid in these Games."

**Max Abban POV**

I'm so nervous, it takes me a long time to get up to the chair, and I collapse into it when I get there.

"Hello, Max! Your look very handsome tonight, don't you think?" I want to say thanks and chat with him, but instead I mutter a barely audible "Mmhm."

"Tell us about yourself, Max. What is life like for you in District Six?"

"I… uh, live in District Six… have 2 little sisters… and I love trains and other...um transportation."

"That's great! I love transport myself, I'm sure they miss you now, don't you think?"

"Maybe… I don't know."

I'm going to die aren't I?

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing it but I'm really unwell at the moment so my head isn't in a good place right now but I still want to write, it really does help me. See you soon guys :3 **


	17. Interview Part 3

**Celandine Sagara POV**

I walk out in a stunning red dress, it's quite short so it takes all might not to stop and pull down my dress.

"Hello Caesar, how are you this evening?" I ask,

"I'm great Celandine, how about you?" I smile and answer

"Not bad at all Caesar."

"Now tell me Celandine, what is your favourite thing of the Capitol?"

"Definitely the food, as soon as I got that train, Daniel and I just dug into the food and I'm pretty sure I'm escort can't even look at me anymore. It was quite a sight to see." The crowd laughed, Caesar attempt to calm them down

"How about that 9 you pulled in training last night, what amazing skills have you been hiding from us?" Caesar asked,

"Well I use to be a lumberjack back in District Seven and my powers will blow your mind or you in general if you choose to cross me."

**Daniel Feroz POV**

"Don't you look handsome tonight, Daniel?" Caesar cheered, I chuckle and wink at the audience,

"Why, thank you. You also look amazing as well Caesar." Caesar slapped my back and continued,

"So you and Celandine are actually friends, how rough is that?"

"Well, we have been friends for over 10 years so it's a little tough but she does help at times so I'm glad for that." The crowd is sympathising for me and Caesar gripped onto my knee,

"I also heard that you have a little sister as well tell me about her?"

"Well she is actually a huge fan of Nessa and when I left for the Capitol saying my good-byes she said, Daniel I will support you no matter what but I'm seriously jealous that you get to meet Nessa." The crowd laughed as well as Caesar, but at that moment I really start to miss my family.

**Syra Louise Ellis POV**

I walk onto the stage in my corset champagne dress; Caesar got up and greeted me with his cat like smile of his,

"Welcome Syra, I hope you're enjoying your stay in the Capitol." I smile meekly and calmly say,

"It's amazing but it isn't as safe and comfortable as my home back in District Eight." The crowd sympathised and so did Caesar. He eyes were earnest almost comforting,

"Syra, do you think of the Capitol so far? It's a shame you're only for a week." I push a few strands of my dark brown hair,

"It really colourful Caesar, It gives me a headache I'm not use to the Glitz and the Glamour of the Capitol."

"No you're not dear."

**Ollie Sage POV**

I'm wearing an itchy midnight blue suit; I try not to squirm in my seat as I try to maintain a mysterious angle in my interview,

"Do you have any family back home? I'm very sure they miss you Ollie."

"Well I have an older brother named Orion, we are really close and I don't know what I would do if wasn't there." The audience cheered and cried, an audience loves an underdog.

"What will you bring into these games? Tell me how are you planning to shake up the games this year?" I don't know where he got that impression that I'm a strong character but I simply say,

"I'm not easy to find, let's just keep it at that for now."

**Wisp Ivory POV**

I'm wearing this long silver dress with beautiful blue swirls, as I stride onto the stage smirking at the crowd I go over and hug Caesar who gladly accepts it,

"Why hello Wisp, how are you this fine evening?" I smile at Caesar and gladly say,

"I'm not half bad, thanks for asking." He said no problems and starting asking questions,

"So Wisp, may ask was that your sister who you volunteered for at the Reapings?" I chuckle half heartedly,

"No, I saw this poor young girl being reaped and I know that she could never make it past the bloodbath but I could I know how to work a weapon and what is poisonous or not so I volunteered because I know I could make." The crowd cheered and roared at my sacrifice I know I played my angle right,

"That is one interesting name, Wisp. Where did it come from?"

"Why am I called Wisp? Because I am only a piece of thin air. I disappear as quickly as I came."


	18. Interview Part 4

**Olive Joy Merrin POV**

"Thanks for having me Caesar." I say confidently as I tossed back my long auburn hair,

"Well it's very nice to meet you Olive. So what do you think of your opponents in this year's games?" I laugh at the thought of my tributes,

"They are harmless; I don't see much strength about them?" The crowd awed at my statement, I love having the control of the audience,

"So you believe that you are going to win this year?" Caesar asked, I smirked at him and say,

"Personally, I don't think I ever want to come back."

**Denzel McKinn POV**

I'm wearing this white toga and amazing gold crown, some people may say I look stupid but hey I know that I look amazing,

"My my your outfit is really amazing, Denzel." I give Caesar an handshake before I settle in to the seat,

"Have you settled into the Capitol well?" Caesar asks, he props he chin onto his fist,

"I have settled down fine, although they don't have enough food." The audience laughs and I nervously laugh along with the crowd,

"But there is plenty of food in the Capitol how can they not give you enough food?" I shrug my shoulders and say,

"Maybe I'm not a Capitol favourite."

**Ablynn Nightbloom POV**

I love my dress it's a gorgeous long one strapped dress with dark colours of blue, green and blacks. I love it my stylist has done such an amazing job,

"That is one stunning dress, Ablynn I must say." Caesar points out as I sat down,

"Thank you so much, I have to say it's really amazing so congratulations to my stylist." The crowd cheers and jumps and down when my stylist Garnet graciously bows,

"Now Ablynn tell me what was the Capitol like when the first time you saw it?" I look at him trying to think of a clever retort.

"I thought it was bright and clean and very shiny. Dear god, I was almost blinded." The crowd giggles along with Caesar, I smile at Caesar maybe this interviews aren't that bad.

**Minesco "Mino" Rubens POV**

"It's very nice to meet you Minesco, how are you doing so far in the Capitol?" Caesar welcomed, I smile meekly at Caesar,

"Thanks Caesar, it's great to be here but please call me Mino. And the Capitol is quite a comforting place, they did a great job it's a lovely place." The crowd awed and cheered, I did bluntly lie but it will get me sponsors. I hate how eccentric they are and this place rules all of the districts.

"Why thank you for the complement, Mino. What do you think about the other tributes?" I look down to the ground; I try to find the courage to speak to Caesar,

"I think they are alright, but I think that no one should underestimate even the smallest and weakest tribute because that is going to kill you in the games." Caesar looked at me taking in what I said; I roll my eyes and say,

"I might be shy, but I am not defenceless."

**Araceli Mariela Ricci PO**

I'm wearing a simple pale purple dress that was similar to my dress at my reaping, I'm greeted with a hug from Caesar when I walk onto the stage I give him a peck on the cheek before sitting down,

"Why thank you for the kiss Araceli." I gush for a bit before adding,

"It's no problem, Caesar. But please call me Ara." It's really weird talking to him after seeing him on the television after so many years.

"Now Ara, tell me are you going to be a key player in these games?" the crowd were going wild but somewhat tamed at the same time,

"You see Caesar, Districts like 1 and 2 where the Games are all Glory and Honour. They all jump at the chance to battle and likely die. But I have a family. I have a brother and sister to get back to, Friends. They just want the Glory. I could care less, I want my loved ones. Others have Excuses for wining, I have my reasons why." The crowd jumped up and cheer my name; I think that maybe I could win this.

**Rhett Declan POV**

"Wow, Rhett I saw that you score a 10 in training. That is really impressive, what are your amazing skills." I smirk at the audience causing them to scream and cheer my name, my power has them eating out of my hand.

"Well I'm good with daggers and I'm great with a lot of survival assets." The crowd cheered once again,

"So how does your power play a part in these games?" Caesar asked, I smirked and say,

"Well I guess I could get sponsors but Caesar how do you think I got that score."

**Hey guys, THE INTERVIEWS ARE FINALLY DONE! :D sorry, it was a really tedious part of this story but I was determined for you all to get a interview even if it was small, also sorry it took forever to post this but I had to go to this place with no internet and it was horrible trust me. I have written the bloodbath and I will post it when I finish up a few more things anyway see you soon :3**


	19. The 100th Annual Bloodbath

**Ablynn Nightbloom POV**

I walk into a small grey room where my stylist Garnet was waiting.

"I'm so proud of you Ablynn, and I admire your bravery." I knew that we had a launch room but I didn't know our stylist was with us, Garnet and I never really conversed besides me complimenting her work.

"I have seen too many kids lose their lives, it's ridiculous that so many kids have lost their lives under the Capitol and its reign of terror, I know that you and Mino are strong and that either one of you can win this." Tears threatens to flow from my eyes, at least the last citizen from Capitol I met wasn't a total monster. I run over to her and hug her. She smelt like home, like the peaches that grew in an orchid nearby, the smell of a warm breeze that past by me every winter when I went to school and the smell of vines that grew over my small home. I look up to Garnet a few tears fell from her eyes; I mutter a few words to her,

"Thank you, for everything you could do when I couldn't." She gives me a small peck on the cheek, leaving a small red lipstick mark on my cheek. She quickly wipes it off with a weak smile.

"Now, whatever you do in the arena in the next five minutes will either end with life or death. I want you to remember to have the bravery of a Career, the heart of a young child, the smarts of a genius and the passion of Katniss Everdeen." My mouth dropped at the last two words, Katniss Everdeen is words that were never spoken of in the Capitol unless it was in complete disgust. I knew she was right but I had to ask one more thing,

"Why do you care so much about all of us?" she sighed and looked away,

"I knew too many good people like you who had lost there lives under these terrible consequences, but you can change it I know it. You may not survive but you will make an impact, trust me."

"I trust you too." I walk over to my capsule and stand inside. As the door slowly cuts me off from Garnet I say my last words to her,

"Please remember me as a hero." She just smiles and simply say,

"I always have." As the door finally closes I feel the tears that are building up inside of me, she only mouths don't cry. I wipe the tears from my cheeks I look up ahead and prepare for the worst.

**Celandine Sagara POV**

As my pod rose I saw a blinding flash of light, it blocked most of my sight of the arena. I finally got a good look at it, it's a city not ruins but a city with tall buildings similar to the Capitol, it looks functioning enough I see a giant forest which I guess most would go into, on one side there is boardwalk with brightly coloured rides and attractions and on the other a collection of apartments and stores with a hospital and school on the other side of the Cornucopia. I see the cornucopia which stands bright as ever, there are pillars for every one of us in which we stand on. It most likely a 1 metre drop so not much of a challenge for me. The countdown nears and I'm left wondering what my plan is.

10... should I go to the Cornucopia or not

9... but I could quickly grab a bag and an axe

8... maybe just a bag I always have my super power

7... but weather isn't really that great, I have don't too much to rely on

6... just grab a bag and axe and RUN FOR DEAR LIFE

5... WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING SLOW!

4... just calm down Celandine okay

3... NO I'M IN THE HUNGER GAMES YOU TRY BE- oh

2... I'm going to fucking die aren't I?

1... how about I wait when the Careers are busy and run to get your stuff finally a good plan.

The bell chimes and all of us run straight for it, I wait along in the side lines until the Careers grab their weapons and strike down the others. I sneak around and all the Careers are attacking on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. They were at attacking the pair from Ten; I grab an Axe finally something familiar close to me. I grab a large backpack when a hand reached and gabbed off me I saw Nova. She just smiled as sweetly say,

"Poor darling, you think we were allies didn't you?" I stood there gob smacked,

"Why?" I asked, she just shrugged her shoulders and ran with the pack, I shout to her when Daniel appeared he stared at me with a slight pain in his eyes, but soon enough they just ran off. Betrayed by my best friend he such good friend or so I thought. I see Flake rummaging through some weapons and shout his name when laughter chimed in,

"Awww, poor little Celly, thinking that Flake is an ally." Savory chimed, the Careers snicked and I just look at Flake who look at the roof of the Cornucopia.

"I don't understand." I say readying my Axe and backpack,

"It's simple dimwit." Howl snarled, when Ivory chimed in,

"He is with us now. He actually has a chance at winning unlike if was with you." They chanted raising their weapons in the air wanting my blood. So this is how it ends, I give up I might as well. I was doomed to die from the beginning, I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst when I heard a loud cry from the opposite side of the Cornucopia, a girl flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran to the Careers and stabbed Savory stomach. He eyes were filled with rage almost a dark cloudy blue, he was completely unfazed when he sliced her head off. Her head rolled onto the ground unmoving, her eyes weren't filled with rage anymore but instead bliss, her mouth was wide open. I didn't have enough to scream when I was in a completely different place. I was in front a set of apartments, a boy around my age fell to the ground and muffled his screams and another ran straight to him,

"Matheus, where is Cat?" the boys eyes went wide when the boy shouted,

"She is dead, that fucking asshole Savory killed her. He sliced her head off clean before I could get this girl and her." Matheus ran his hand through hair and cried; I look over to the other boy and ask,

"Please to me what's going on please? I want to help as much as possible." He looks at me and starts,

"Well we made an alliance Cat, Matheus and I, Ollie. Cat saw you train and how focused you were and so they dropped me off so they could get you after they saw you being nearly killed by the Careers." Ollie stopped when Matheus continued the story,

"She wanted to distract the Careers while I grabbed you and then her but the cut her head off before I could make it so I caught you instead." I think of the effort this girl that I barely knew would put so much effort into me. I walk and sit beside Matheus and start to tell,

"I'm sorry she had to die like that but she did wound Savory so he will be weaker, also I see you with a trident and you're amazing, and Ollie your power is unstoppable so we will do fine I promise. But we have to promise that we put in all of our effort we can't half ass anything anymore." The boys nod their head in agreement,

"Now let's make base camp up in those apartment."

**District One:**

**F:** Nessa Anastasia Tayler -Communication with animals

**M: **Savory Royce- Power Mimicry

**District Two:**

**F: **Helena "Howl" Draconix- Fear Inducement

**M: **Traven Lokhart- Projecting holograms

**District Three:**

**F: **Edelweiss "Edel" Lonevy-Invisibility

**M: **Flake Spear – Mind Reading

**District Four:**

**F: ****Cat Maycott- Morphing- Head sliced off by the male from District One**

**M: **Matheus Eldervarne-Super Speed of up to 2500km per hour

**District Five:**

**F:** Adel Leveque-the ability to inflict insanity on people (torture their minds), yet the longer she does it, it gives her a physical strain, so it's fairer to the others.

**M:** Derek Shur-Superhuman Memory

**District Six:**

**F:** Nova Aztek- Poison manipulation

**M: ****Max Abban - Bloodbath**

**District Seven:**

**F: **Celandine Sagara- Weather Manipulation

**M: **Daniel Feroz – Kinetic Absorption

**District Eight:**

**F:** Syra Louise Ellis- Flying

**M:** Ollie Sage-Animal Mimicry (the ability to take on the abilities of certain animals)

**District Nine:**

**F: **Wisp Ivory- Earth Manipulation

**M: ****Acario Raeburn -Bloodbath**

**District Ten:**

**F: ****Olive Joy Merrin-Reanimation (the power to bring objects to life.)- Killed by the Careers**

**M:****Denzel Mckinn- Quick reflexes- BloodBath**

**District Eleven: **

**F: **Abylnn Nightbloom-Teleportation (only to an exact location, so either visible from standing point or already visited.)

**M: **Minesco "Mino" Rubens-conjuration

**District Twelve:**

**F: **Araceli Mariela Ricci- Healing

**M: **Rhett Declan-Pheromone manipulation


	20. Sponser Points

**Points so far :3**

Dragonlord Supreme: 105pts

Incubiis: 65pts

SakuraDrops141: 115pts

Blackrosesroit: 120pts

Akuhilangditelanbumi: 65pts

Clove25 55pts

DizzyPotter 50pts

Fantasymoon1 60pts

Thynerdgurl 65pts

Wisteria22 70pts

Stalking Dream 70pts

Flutterby Rose 30pts

District 5 30pts

**So these are points for you to buy your tributes. A couple of things, first if you put in two tributes this is both combined, so if you give something to one tribute and you used up most of your points you can't give them anything unless it's like a bowl or spoon. Second the reason why some of them are really high is because the reviewed like every chapter, shout out****Wisteria22, Stalking Dream, DizzyPotter**** SakuraDrops141 and Blackrosesroit for reviewing most of the chapters, I believe they should get some love but don't worry you guys I love you all and this is probably the only time I can talk to you *ugly sobbing* any way I'm ranting so, if I miss anyone who has a tribute in the game I'm sorry and I will quickly update it and review and I will update this page if anyone get more points so see you soon guys :3**


	21. It's Either All In Or All Out

**Nessa Anastasia Tayler POV**

The careers and I found base camp at a strip of stores which supplied us with new clothing, better blankets and a few couches. We put two of them onto the top of one for look out; currently Wisp and I are up there.

"Why do we have to do this?" I muttered, Wisp shrugged her shoulders and continued sketching the arena, "Why can't Savory and they boys get up here instead?!" I yelled,

"Well, he was stabbed in the stomach today." I blew it of its just details,

she continues sketching I start to find myself agitated at her not caring; I stamp on her map and scream,

"Let me give you some information, we are careers I can easily get us a map so don't waste your time on this crap and pay attention something way more important." I grab the paper and chuck it away, Wisp look down on the ground a single tear fell down onto the ground. I realised what I have done, I was a monster to her,

"Look Wisp I'm sorry alright." Wisp looked up at me and mumbled,

"No, you're right Nessa. I don't need to waste my time something as useless." She walks to the open door that leads down to the store,

"Well aren't you coming?" I quickly follow her and when we walk in we see all of the careers hovering around Savory,

"Are you sure there is nothing in those bags to help my wound?" Savory asked impatiently,

"Nothing at all, you were lucky to at least have some bandages in those bags in the first place, most of the Cornucopia is filled with weapons."Flake pointed out, Savory looked him like he was ready to kill him, Flake sighed and suggested,

"I saw a hospital a few streets away, maybe a few of us could go and check to see if they have some supplies?" We all looked at each other to see who would volunteer, it's starting to get dark out and everyone knows that Careers form in a pack it either all in or all out,

"I will do it." Wisp calmly states, everyone looks at her with a mix of terror and appreciation.

"Will you seriously do this for me Wisp?"Savory asked gently it's the first time I have seen him this kind before,

"Of course, I know what Hospital he is talking about I also saw a small food store as well so maybe I could find some food as well." Wisp adds, my stomach starts to churn at the idea of food,

"Don't you want anyone else to go with you Wisp?" Flake asks, Wisp shakes her head and grabs two swords and places them carefully into her belt,

"No. I can get in and out of there as quickly as possible, beside I know if I take another I will have to wait for you and take into consideration of you as well. So it is better to be on my own." Wisp has everything under control and she is finally taking responsibility, just as she is about to Savory stops Wisp and thank her, another human moment for Savory but it didn't last long just as the door closed he added,

"Don't take forever all right; I still want to kill a few more tributes." And he is back.

**Wisp Ivory POV**

I walk down the empty cold street; a powerful gust of wind pushes my hair into my face. I brush my hair out of my face and continue walking, damn if only I had that map, I start to doubt myself maybe I didn't know the way maybe I should have bought Flake but I know how loud he can be at times. I look around and I see nothing dangerous, I continue until I hear a sickening bark.

I turn around instantly seeing a wild pack of mutts about six or seven of them. I ready both my swords. Dribble falls out of their mouths, their eyes hunger for blood, the first on jumps at me I make a clean cut to his head until the next three come at me. I jump on top of one and spear another, the other tries to bite me, I jump off it and it bites the mutt instead. It lets out a boisterous howl before it collapsing to the ground; I stab another two in the eyes before leaving me with one mutt left. He makes a gruesome growl before running towards me, I expect the dog to jump at me so I hold my swords high but instead it bites deeply in to my upper thigh. I scream as loudly as possible as it digs into my flesh, I slice the mutt head of leaving its sharp teeth digging into my flesh, I try to unlatched it from my upper thigh. I hobble the rest of the way as blood pours from my leg. I stumble into the Hospital and my eye wonders to a medical kit, I grab onto to and start to bandage myself up. When I finish I lie down and think about everything that has happened to me, about every that has happened. My thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise; my thought erupted with more mutts or bloodthirsty tributes. I shoot up and I only saw a boy around my age hug his knee and repeated over and over again,

"Ow, ow,ow,ow." I stumble over to him and ask,

"Are you all right?" he shoots up knowing that I'm a Career,

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." He was still was cautious around me, he hesitated at my touch. If I was going to help him I have to seem kind,

"Hello, my name is Wisp." I put out my hand; he shakes my hand hesitantly,

"My name is Ollie, nice to meet you." I always learned to never trust no one but for some strange reason, I start to find myself trusting him. I don't know if it was his soft hazel eyes or his freckles across his nose but something about him was like something I have never seen before.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" I asked, wanting for him to be in my presents a little longer.

"Yeah, that would be great I think I sprain my ankle." I help to a bed where I start to apply some cream onto his ankle,

"You look pretty beaten up, what happened?" Ollie asked, I shrugged my shoulders,

"I just ran into a pack of mutts, it wasn't hard until on bit me." I answered, Ollie's eyes went wide, he placed his hand onto mine, and a small sensation shot up my arm.

"I'm so sorry, I know that it wasn't my fault but I also had a pack of mutts go after my group and we survived barely. Which by the way I was supposed to get some medicine and I was sidetracked by you." I try to hide my blushing and my weak smile that is creeping up on me,

"Umm... so was I and I was going down to the store and gets some food as well. Would you like to come with me and pick some food with me?" I ask him, he reluctantly agrees, we hobble to the store and grab some food. Every moment I spend with him it like a breath of fresh air in this closed defined space known as the Hunger Games. When we finish we walk out of the store, I don't want to leave him but I know that if I leave the Careers they would want my head on a silver platter, I look at Ollie. His eyes seem to glow in the moonlight, a piece of his brown hair feel on his face. As I pushed it out of the way he pulled me towards him and kissed me. The sensation goes through my body leaving me paralysed; as I pull away a smile plays on both of our lips. We both leave and walk to our areas; I'm left wondering more about Ollie.

**So yeah I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry if this is a dodgey chapter and I'm sorry if you don't get my language for anyone who isn't Australian, also I kind of rushed this chapter and I'm back at school after having a week off for being deadly sick, I'm back at school and I don't have enough time to write as much, Oh no its very sad but I will update as much as possible so see you soon guys :3 **


	22. A Sad Announcement

Hey guys, I hate to admit this but I have been give a huge amount of work to complete and that means I have neglected to write. I have another chapter ready for you but I will post it on Friday/Saturday. But after that I might take a two week hiatus, I know I hate them too and I don't like doing this to you too because all of you have been so supportive of my first fan fic but this is sadly a thing. So I will try to fit in some small writing so that when it's done I will have a great piece of work for you but for now I have to work. So thank you all for reading and supporting me you all lovely human beings and see you soon :3


	23. Some Things Are Just Not Worth Risking

**Adel ****Leveque POV**

"Good morning Adel!" Syra chimes and I groggily sit up from the tree branch, Syra and I grab a good amount of items before running for our dear lives. I kept having terrible dreams about my family, I was woken up by the sicken roar of mutts and never really fell asleep but I always took solace of how peacefully Syra always slept.

"Good morning back to you to Syra." I mutter, Syra handed me a bowl of berries and insisted,

"I found us some breakfast this morning. I know they aren't poisonous I saw the girl from Six test them before without a hassle." I grab the bowl and hastily ate the food. When I finish I eye Syra and asked,

"So do you want go hunting today?" Syra eyes go wide and whispers,

"Do you mean like tributes or like animals?" I chuckle and slide down from the tree.

"Animals of course, we don't want a repeat of Titus from District Six. Also the berries didn't fill me up enough so there is bound to be an animal somewhere." I help Syra down and she points out,

"Well how are we going that? We both aren't that good at Bow and Arrow. So we can't shoot anything small." Once again I chuckle and lead her to a spot where I set a snare.

"You don't need weapons to hunt." I promised her, I walk over to the trap and I saw it was already been set off. I look at the rope when a sharp pain jolted through hand.

"Ouch!" I screamed the birds flying away from our spot. Shit! I thought I just gave away our spot. I look over to Syra who was staring at the snare, her eyes went wide. I looked over and I saw a girl struggling, her blonde hair in a tangled mess. I realised it was the girl from three,

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked, hoping that maybe I would have another ally.

"I'm fine!" She snarled, still twisting herself into a bigger knot.

"I suggest for you to stop moving it only makes you trapped even more." I pointed out. She screams in frustration and Syra puts her finger to her lips,

"You have to be quiet; you don't want attract the Careers." Syra whispers. The girl mouth formed into a smirk,

"I couldn't care less; we were all doomed to die from the beginning. As soon as we were picked or volunteered we were sentenced to death with hopefully an opening but that opening is still as dark as death. Seeing more people dying and just a bleak future ahead. So do it kill me, wipe me from the earth it would just prepare you for the dark future or death." She snarled, Syra and I stood in shock. She understand everything about the game before it was too late she knew that winning wasn't everything; it may be the worst option.

"Well you just made too easy." A deep voice booms from the foliage of trees, Savory walked out with the other careers, his face turned into a twisted smirk. Our faces drop as we stand in fear; Savory walks over to her and cups her cheeks,

"Looks like someone is helpless and lost aren't you Edel?" Savory asked. Edel spat in Savory's face, his smirk was wiped off his face along with her saliva.

"Huge mistake, Edel." Savory stabbed Edel in the stomach; he twisted it letting blood flow from her stomach. Edel let out a giant scream before her eyes roll to the back of her head. Cannon fires as Syra and I ready our bows.

"How cute you guys are protecting yourself." Howl acknowledged, the Careers ready the weapons and walk over to us.

"I suggest you should stop now. I have booby trapped this area and if you step any further you will be trapped just like her." I look over to Edel's bloody corpse and pull my arrow back a bit. I hoping they will believe my bluff, they seem to calm down until Syra accidently shot her arrow... into Nessa's head. The Careers and I stood shock and stare at Syra.

"Oh god." She muttered, I grab Syra's arm and bolt. The careers came crashing after us, herding their weapons at us. I try to lead them off through the foliage of tree but they keep coming faster. I try think of a way to mislead them I look up and I found my answer.

"Syra, go ahead and climb up a tree that way and stay up there until I come and get you." I whispered she nods her head and ran to the other side of the Forrest. I ran the opposite way and climb quickly and watch the Careers.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Savory screamed, I'm guessing it was his district partner so he was hurt the most.

"I saw her run that way but the trail goes cold and the other side has the same problem." Flake pointed out, Savory slams his fist into Flake's jaw. A full out fight started to go down until Wisp breaks it up.

"Knock it off. We are Careers and whether we like it or not, we have stuck it out and not fight each others. Others fear us, what is the point for us too fear others?" She retorts, the group looks at her in silence.

"I thought so. Lets head back alright; I think everyone has had a good show tonight." The careers follow her back and silently crawled down the tree and called for Syra.

"I'm right up here Adel." Syra calls, I climb back the tree and sigh.

"Sorry about that, it was risky but I thought you were bluffing about the booby traps." Syra apologised, I laughed and admitted.

"I was bluffing; it was natural in these games to take risks but only on certain things. I don't want to take a risk on our lives ever again."

**Derek Shur POV**

Ablynn, Ara, Mino, Rhett and I have all made base camp along the boardwalk filled with rides and attractions. The Sun was rising up when Mino decided,

"We need to find other food, this junk food is going to slow us down, dehydrate us and make us tired. I believe that we should go hunting or collect some fruit." Ablynn and Ara agreed but Rhett seemed hesitant,

"I don't think, that's a good idea. We do have enough food to keep us from fighting and we should keep away from that." The others nod their heads but Mino still suggested,

"I know we want our team to be safe but we need them fit to be safe and if we keep eating this we will not be safe at all." Rhett was still hesitant until I suggested,

"How about I go? I know what plants are dangerous or not and maybe Ablynn can come with me." Ablynn seemed hesitant but Ara butted in,

"I will go with you. I can handle a weapon and protect you, I believe if she goes with you then we won't have much if some mutt or tribute comes after us like some poor tributes last night."

"Yes, Ara will do with you and we will find some other supplies around here. Does everyone agree?" Ablynn asks, everyone seemed to like the plan. I walk out into the forest with her and she decided to start up conversation. I was barely listening as she chirped, but I did hear a cannon fire all over the other side of the Forrest.

"Who do you think it was?" Ara asked, I look over to her and smile.

"Well, it could be you." I answer. Ara's face was twisted into confusion but when she realised her eyes went wide. I tackled her to the ground and covered my hand over her mouth.

"Now I promise it will be nice and easy if you comply." She bit down onto my hand and fumbled to get to her knife. I grab it from her pocket and dangle it in front of her.

"Oh, so you want this sure I guess you can have it." I drive the knife into her wind pipe, as blood pours down her throat her eyes flutter shut. Another cannon fires as stand up I chuck the knife at her at say,

"Here you go." I walk away and wipe Ara's blood of my hands and walk over to the rest of the group with tears down my face.

"Oh my god, Derek where is Ara?" Ablynn cried, I rush over to them and collapse to the ground."

"She is dead, another tribute killed her and I fought her off." I mumble barely, as the group surrounds me I try to stop the smile creeping up on me.

**District One:**

**F:** **Nessa Anastasia Tayler -Communication with animals- Killed from arrow to the head by the female Tribute from Eight**

**M: **Savory Royce- Power Mimicry

**District Two:**

**F: **Helena "Howl" Draconix- Fear Inducement

**M: **Traven Lokhart- Projecting holograms

**District Three:**

**F: ****Edelweiss "Edel" Lonevy-Invisibility-Killed by the Careers**

**M: **Flake Spear – Mind Reading

**District Four:**

**F: ****Cat Maycott- Morphing- Head sliced off by the male from District One**

**M: **Matheus Eldervarne-Super Speed of up to 2500km per hour

**District Five:**

**F:** Adel Leveque-the ability to inflict insanity on people (torture their minds), yet the longer she does it, it gives her a physical strain, so it's fairer to the others.

**M:** Derek Shur-Superhuman Memory

**District Six:**

**F:** Nova Aztek- Poison manipulation

**M: ****Max Abban - Bloodbath**

**District Seven:**

**F: **Celandine Sagara- Weather Manipulation

**M: **Daniel Feroz – Kinetic Absorption

**District Eight:**

**F:** Syra Louise Ellis- Flying

**M:** Ollie Sage-Animal Mimicry (the ability to take on the abilities of certain animals)

**District Nine:**

**F: **Wisp Ivory- Earth Manipulation

**M: ****Acario Raeburn -Bloodbath**

**District Ten:**

**F: ****Olive Joy Merrin-Reanimation (the power to bring objects to life.)- Killed by the Careers**

**M:****Denzel Mckinn- Quick reflexes- BloodBath**

**District Eleven: **

**F: **Abylnn Nightbloom-Teleportation (only to an exact location, so either visible from standing point or already visited.)

**M: **Minesco "Mino" Rubens-conjuration

**District Twelve:**

**F: ****Araceli Mariela Ricci- Healing- Killed by the male from Five with a knife**

**M: **Rhett Declan-Pheromone manipulation

**So like I said this is my last chapter for a while. It is kind of short but I did also start another fan fic if you are interested, I'm collaborating with a friend so that will be updated every now and then but this one I'm working by myself on. But if it looks rushed I just wanted to give on more piece of writing from this fan fic before I leave for a bit. Have fun and see you soon :3**


	24. OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE

Okay so I abandoned this story after a couple of stressful situations happened and I was a complete bitch and I didn't tell you anything but recently I started using this site again I realized that I still had this story that was unfinished so let me give you a plan.

So first off, for my plan to work I need to to know if anyone I will continue reading this if not well forget it. But my plan is so I can get myself back into the plot and what not how about write the rest of the reapings and train rides and then continue on with the actual games. What do you think? I would like to continue with this story but I need to find the inspiration for it.

Thanks for understanding, Spikykitty.


End file.
